Amor Profundo (深愛) Songfic NaruHina
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: 深愛 Donna tokimo dokoni iru tokidemo Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeteite Jounetsuga nichijouni somaruto shitemo Anataheno kono omoiwa subete Owarinadonaito shinjiteiru Anatadake zutto mitsumeteiruno


Song-fic NaruHina inspirado en la canción Shin ai de Mizuki Nana traducida al español para los que no sepan japonés y tengan que andar con el traductor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes no me pretenecen de ser así Naruto y Hinata ya estarian juntos, la canción pertenece a Mizuki Nana ¿Porque no se me habrá ocurrido semejante letra re linda antes

NaruHina por siempre Dattebayo!

* * *

**_Muy cerca uno del otro, observamos juntos_**  
**_el cielo nocturno en que bailaba la nieve_**  
**_El calor de nuestras manos unidas_**  
**_era muy tierno_**

Aun a pesar de los años sigo pensando en vos Naruto-kun recuerdo como antes soliamos salir, estabamos siempre juntos al principio como amigos nuestra época favorita era la navidad y mi cumpleaños, te encantaba ver la nieve caer y dejar las calles y casa de Konoha completamente blancos, recuerdo que decias que la nieve era del color de mi piel y sostenías mi mano dandome una sonrisa hermosa que me convertía mi dia gris en un dia perfecto y capaz de derretir un polo entero.

**_Esa promesa que debía durar para siempre_**  
**_tal vez desaparezca en el espacio azul viejo entre las nubes_**

**_Sólo con estar a tu lado, sólo con eso era feliz_**  
**_Sin darme cuenta todo creció demasiado, sin notar que mi sueño_**  
**_era mejor que la realidad_**

Recuerdo que antes eramos los mejores amigos eramos confidentes y solo te veía así o eso creía, un dia estando solos sin pareja decidimos intentarlo y sin darme cuenta despertaste en mi un sentimiento profundo, un amor profundo, solo quería estar junto a vos, yo pensaba que esto solo duraría unos días y después nos reiríamos de esto como solíamos hacerlo de cualquier idea similar pero con el tiempo todo se hizo mas fuerte, mas grande e inmenso yo solía soñar encontrar a un chic dulce con el que pudiera confiar y que pudiera amar y sin saberlo mi realidad era mi sueño.

**_En todo momento, estés dónde estés_**  
**_abrázame muy, muy fuerte_**  
**_Aunque la pasión se tiña del color de la rutina_**  
**_Creo que todo esto que siento por ti_**  
**_nunca tendrá fin_**  
**_Siempre te miraré sólo a ti_**

Aun recuerdo cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo y cada beso, todo era perfecto pero hubo algo que lo arruinó, tuviste que mudarte y perdiste contacto conmigo no se donde estas y ni como estas y solo quiero que me abraces, estés donde estés, a todo momento. Y esto se volvé como una rutina siempre es lo mismo, y a pesar de que todo fue corto fue hermoso y creo que no podre arrancarte de mi pecho y aunque muchas personas me han dicho que me aman o lo han demostrado no puedo corresponderle por que mi terco corazón seguí aferrado a tu recuerdo solo puedo mirarte a vos aunque no estés.

**_Tal vez las palabras y el tiempo que compartimos están cambiando de aspecto_**  
**_Eso que se derritió en mi mejilla blanca era una lágrima de la luna_**

**_Intenté decirte muchas veces "No te vayas, sólo un ratito más"_**  
**_Muchas veces me pregunto "Nos veremos de nuevo, ¿verdad? Seguro que sí"_**

Todo cambia incluso nosotros, el tiempo es relativo por lo cual debe aprovecharse al máximo, y justo ahora siento como mis mejillas se mojan con algo líquido que fluye de mis ojos, yo solo me rió sin humor recordando de nuevo, siempre me decías que mis ojos eran la luna la verdadera y que la que estaba en cielo era una imitación barata de mis ojos y solo pienso "Eso que se derritió por mi mejilla blanca era una lágrima de luna". Y verme llorar me hizo recordar tu partida intenté decirte que no te fueras pero mi maldita timidez me lo impidió, y ahora viendo la nieve caer me pregunto si nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso suceda ¿Me recordarás? ¿Me amarás aun? ¿Me olvidaste?

**_Comenzamos a correr sin previo aviso_**  
**_Tenemos destinos diferentes, ya no nos podremos detener_**  
**_El silencio traspasa y corta mi imaginación_**  
**_Si se me permitiera pedir sólo un deseo_**  
**_me gustaría decirte "Lo siento"_**

Otras veces me pongo a pensar que tal vez no debimos conocernos o no debimos haber cometido la pavada de enamorarnos somos mundos diferentes que no debimos haber coincidido, yo aquí atormentándome dentro de mi soledad y nada se puede detener quisiera decirte que lo siento porque quizá estas con un nuevo amor y yo te ató a mí aunque sea solo en pensamiento y me quiero disculpar por eso, pero mi mayor deseo es volver a verte.

Otra Navidad sin mi Naruto-kun, es demasiado doloroso incluso recordar, incluso el solo decir su nombre me rompe completamente pero no puedo darme por vencida nuca me lo perdonaría, pero algo cambió esta navidad estabas presente, cuando llegue a mi casa ahí estabas sentado en el comedor junto a Hanabi, Neji niisan y otousan. Pero te siento... distante como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos pero tus ojos están opacos.

-Naruto-kun, mi amor!-Gritó una chica de nuestra edad pelirrosada de ojos jade abalanzandose sobre vos

-Ah! Sakura ella es Hinata, mi mejor amiga y Hinata ella es Sakura mi prometida-mencionaste terminando de romper mi corazón.

**_No importa cuánto lo desee, no te alcanzaré_**  
**_Tengo que decírtelo, tengo que empezar a moverme_**

No lo podia evitar todo esto me duele de la peor manera mañana te casas pero cada vez te ves más deprimido cosa que no entiendo, pero aun asi aunque no sientas lo mismo te dire lo que he estado sintiendo todo este tiempo y la falta que me haces.

**_¿Es que el secreto de los dos_**  
**_se irá al olvido de esta manera?_**  
**_Por eso… Hey, ven aquí pronto_****_…_**

¿Que paso con nosotros? que nos hace seguir toda esta pesadilla donde no estamos juntos? Nosotros teníamos infinidad de secretos y sentimientos, todo se ira olvido de esta manera, lo sé vení Naruto...

Escapemos-susurraste no me dejaste responder y me besaste-solo hago esto obligado, y con lo que me acabas de decir me has liberado, huí conmigo-me pediste abrazandome y supe que el brillo de tus ojos regresó solo sonrei y despues de besarnos de nuevo solté:

_Hinata: Sólo con estar a tu lado, sólo con eso era feliz_  
_Si nos encontráramos, me pregunto si sonreiríamos más y más…_

**Naruto: En todo momento, estés dónde estés**  
**abrázame muy, muy fuerte**  
**Derríteme con un calor más poderoso que la pasión**  
_**NaruHina: Creo que todo esto que siento por ti**_  
_**nunca tendrá fin**_  
_**Siempre te miraré sólo a ti**_

Incluso ahora no me arrepiento de nada puede que casi no tenga el apoyo de mi familia Sakura talvez nos odie pero no me importa a mi solo me importa este profundo amor que tenemos Naruto-kun es infinito y indestructible.


End file.
